


a Moviescript Crowley/Aziraphale :)

by Oneshotshipper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, M/M, Moviescript Good Omens, acknowledge the brilliant author in the description, do not take seriously pls, im v sick right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshotshipper/pseuds/Oneshotshipper
Summary: The dynamics of Script!Aziraphale and Script!Crowley are completely fine and not horrible.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	a Moviescript Crowley/Aziraphale :)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



aziraphale picks up crowley and dunks him into the bin. fucking discorporated.

**Author's Note:**

> (It's that bad - Crowley would never do this) 
> 
> (I give full credit to treezie, thank you for being a legend) 
> 
> (this was also ghost written by any other Crowley of your choosing)


End file.
